powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gestalt Form
__NOWYSIWYG__ The ability to merge with other beings. Related power to Amalgamation. Opposite power of Fission Entity Physiology. Also Called * EM Wave Change * Gestalt Entity Physiology Capabilities The user can merge with other beings, adding said beings' powers and skills to their own. The resulting merged beings are typically known as either fusions or gestalt entities. Associations * Amalgamation * Biological Assimilation * Body Modification * Collective Entity Physiology * Composite Deity Physiology * Conjoined Physiology * Cosmic Symbiosis * Divided Mind * Fission Entity Physiology * Fusion Empowerment * Fusionism * Gestalt Mind * Gestalt Soul * Hive Genetic * Hive Mind * Living Hive * Possession * Shifting * Spiritual Symbiosis * Symbiotic Costume Limitations *May gain the weaknesses and limitations of those merged with. *The fusees' minds and personalities may battle for control of the gestalt. *May only be temporary. *May be irreversible. *May require a special object to serve as a medium for it to work. *Fusion Negation is the perfect counter. Known Users Gallery Western Animation Turnion.jpg|Ternion (Teen Titans), the fusion of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. Ultimate Drako.gif|Ultimate Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series), the fusion of the Ultimate Ninja and Drako. Tengu Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) is the result of the demonic Shredder Tengu merging with the human Oroku Saki. Creepweed TMNT.png|Creepweed (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) is the combined form of the Creep and Son of Snakeweed. 267px-GARNET02RGB.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Ruby and Sapphire. Opal.png|Opal (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl and Amethyst. Sugilite.png|Sugilite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Garnet and Amethyst. Alexandrite.png|Alexandrite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Stevonnie_001.png|Stevonnie (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Steven Universe and Connie. Screen_Shot_2015-03-12_at_3.52.58_PM.png|Malachite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. RainbowQ.png|Rainbow Quartz (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Rose Quartz and Pearl. Sardonyx_PNG_new.png|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Garnet and Pearl. File:Ruby_Steven_Universe_Fusion.png|Mega-Ruby (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of three Rubies. Cluster_Steven_universe.png|Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are the result of forcibly bonding gem shards together, creating horrific monsters from the fragments of once whole gems. Wan The First Avatar.png|When Wan and Raava (Avatar series) fused into one, Wan became empowered by the Light spirit's raw power, being able to bend all four elements... Korra avatars.jpg|...their combined soul reincarnating throughout the ages as the Avatar. Unalaq_and_Vaatu_merged.png|The Dark Avatar/UnaVaatu (The Legend of Korra), the fusion of Unalaq and Vaatu. Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom), the fusion of the ghost halves of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Skulktech 9.9.jpg|Skulktech 9.9 (Danny Phantom), the fusion of Skulker and Nicolai Technus in an alternative future. Zaskermodo.jpg|Zaskermodo (The Secret Saturdays), the fusion of Zak Saturday, Fiskerton, and Komodo. Delightful Reaper.jpg|The Delightful Reaper (The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door), the merger of several children, including Billy and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. ebon_streak__static_shock__by_dlee1293847-d7v17we.png|Ebon-streak (Static Shock) is the gestalt form of Ebon and Hotstreak, having been bonded together and empowered by over-exposure to the mutative gas that gave them their powers. SA.png|Stink Arms (Ben 10), the fusion of Stinkfly and Fourarms. Diamond Matter.png|Diamond Matter (Ben 10), the fusion of Diamondhead and Grey Matter. Heat Jaws full.png|Heat Jaws (Ben 10), the fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws. Humungoopsaur_official.png|Humungoopsaur (Ben 10), the fusion of Humungousaur and Goop. Humungosaur_Four_Arms_Fusion_Ben_10_Omni.PNG|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10), the fusion of Fourarms and Humungousaur. Lemongrab_3_Adventure_Time.jpg|Lemongrab 3 (Adventure Time) was created from the scattered remnants of the Earls of Lemongrab and some of the lemon people. Comic Books Alloy Metal Men.jpg|Alloy (DC Comics), a fusion of the Metal Men. Jason_Rusch.jpg|Firestorm (DC Comics) was originally created by the fusion of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein in a nuclear explosion... Firestorm_Matrix_001.jpg|...with others able to merge with them through the Firestorm Matrix. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics), the mystical fusion of Master Mold and Nimrod. Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil (Marvel Comics) is the result of the souls of Daredevil and Zarathos merging with the body of Reilly Tyne. M-Twins.jpg|The M-Twins (Marvel Comics) merged together into Monet St. Croix. Shatterstar.jpg|Shatterstar (Marvel Comics) merged with an Earthling named Benjamin Russell when he came to Earth. Hybrid Symbiote.jpg|The Hybrid symbiote (Marvel Comics) is the resulting fusion of four different symbiotes: Agony, Lasger, Riot, and Phage. Onslaught_1.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics), a psychic entity created from the merged consciousnesses of Professor X and Magneto. Chaos Devil.png|Chaos Devil (Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide), the fusion of Chaos and the Yellow Devil. Naugus.jpg|Ixis Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was created from the fusion of three wizards; Agunus, Suguna, and Nusgau. Tikhaos profil.jpg|Tikhaos (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the fusion of Tikal and Chaos. Titan Tails.png|Titan Tails (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the fusion of all of the different incarnations of Tails throughout the multiverse. Manga/Anime Android13SuperPoweringUp.png|Super Android 13 (Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!) is the end result of Android 13 fusing with the remains of Androids 14 and 15. KibitoKaiNV.png|Kibito Kai (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Kibito and the Supreme Kai. Dnadigivolve2.JPG|Several examples of DNA Digivolution (Digimon): Omnimon (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon), Paildramon (ExVeemon and Stingmon), and Shakkoumon (Ankylomon and Angemon). Biomerge2.JPG|Several examples of Biomerge Digivolution (Digimon): Gallantmon (Takato Matsuki and Guilmon), MegaGargomon (Henry Wong and Terriermon), Sakuyamon (Rika Nonaka and Renamon), and Justimon (Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon). FinalNovafirststage.png|Final Mova (Sonic X), the fusion of Dark Oak, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bayleaf. Zapmolcuno.png|Zapmolcuno (Pokémon Adventures) is a gestalt entity created from the fusion of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres as part of a Team Rocket experiment. Zetsu_dividing.png|Zetsu (Naruto) is composed of two distinct entities: Black Zetsu and White Zetsu. Ten-Tails_emerges.png|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) is the combined form of all nine Tailed Beasts. SUN.jpg|Sakon and Ukon (Naruto) fused together. Dark_rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia (Bleach: Fade to Black) is the result of the Hollow siblings Homura and Shizuku forcibly merging with Rukia Kuchiki. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo (Bleach), fully manifested in Ichigo's body in the real world. TheAnimeGallery.com_100870_440x600.jpg|Ichigo (Bleach) becoming one with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow for the Final Getsuga Tensho. Gotenks.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gogeta.jpg|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Vegito.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z), another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Aka.jpg|Aka (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Abo and Cado. Majuub.gif|Majuub (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Majin Buu and Uub. Sigma Cannon .jpg|The Sigma Force Cannon (Dragon Ball GT), a gestalt entity formed from the fusion of the members of the Sigma Force. Super 17.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. HG9-SEC.jpg|Using his "Further Evolution" ability, Super 17 (Dragon Ball Heroes) can merge with either Cell... HG10-47.jpg|...or Android 16. Kibitokai.png|Kibito Kai (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Kibito and the Supreme Kai. Baby Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Baby and Vegeta. Venustoise.png|Venustoise (Pokemon), the fusion of Venusaur and Blastoise in an illusion. Terumi_Yuuki.png|Terumi Yuuki (BlazBlue) is fused with a unnamed human. Susanoomon.gif|Susanoomon (Digimon Frontier) is the fusion of all twenty Legendary Warriors. Super_milk_time.JPG|Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) fused together via Super Milk Time. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) is the end result of a large legion of evil yokai merging with Onigumo, a human bandit. Video Games Super Adaptor Megaman.jpg|Mega Man and Rush (Mega Man Classic) fused together as the Super Adaptor. MegaCrossFusion.jpg|The Cross Fusion of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Star Force Megaman.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man Star Force), the fusion of Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis. Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|The Atrocity (Spider-Man: Edge of Time), a gestalt entity formed from Walker Sloan, Anti-Venom, and Dr. Octopus. Salazarplant.jpg|The Queen Plaga (Resident Evil 4) merged with Ramon Salazar and a Verdugo. Megamix.jpg|Mega-Mix (Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure), the fusion of Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger. Ventus-Vanitas.png|Ventus-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), a gestalt entity created from the fusion of Ventus and Vanitas. Twinrova.png|Twinrova (The Legend of Zelda), the fusion of Koume and Kotake. Tiencha.jpg|Tiencha (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2), the fusion of Tien and Yamcha. Gokule.png|Gokule (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2), the fusion of Goku and Hercule. Baby Janemba.png|Baby Janemba (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of Baby and Janemba. Karoly_full.png|Karoly (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Broly. Krigohan.png|Krigohan (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Krillin and Gohan. Gorillin.png|Gorilin (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Krillin. Xeno Gotenks.jpg|Xeno Gotenks (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of adult Goten and Future Trunks. Pandel.png|Pandel (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Pan and Videl. Gokuhan.jpg|Gokuhan (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Gohan. Vegenks.jpg|Vegenks (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks. Multi-Super_Saiyan_Maxi-Fusion.png|The Maxi-Fusion (Dragon Ball: Fusions) is the end result of the five-way fusion between Tekka, Goku, Pan, Trunks, and Goten. Buutan.jpg|Buutan (Dragon Ball: Heroes), the fusion of Hercule and Majin Buu. Ermac.png|Ermac (Mortal Kombat) is composed of countless dead souls. 550px-Dark Kahn render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) was created by the accidental fusion of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. Liquid Ocelot.jpg|Liquid Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots), the merger of Liquid Snake's mind with Revolver Ocelot's body. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|Zekrom and Reshiram (Pokemon) can fuse with Kyurem to create either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem. Bowletta.png|Bowletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), the fusion of Bowser's body and Cackletta's spirit. YuGanon.png|Yuga-Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds), the fusion of Yuga and Ganon. HyperMegaMan.png|Hyper Mega Man (Marvel vs. Capcom) is the fusion of Mega Man, Rush, Eddie, and Beat. Bellumbeck.jpg|Bellumbeck (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass), the fusion of Linebeck and Bellum. Xehanort.png|Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), the fusion of Master Xehanort's heart with Terra's body. Eye-Brawl.jpg|Eye-Brawl (Skylanders) is the resulting fusion of a flying eyeball and a headless giant. SuperDimentio.jpg|Super Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), the fusion of Dimentio, Luigi, and the Chaos Heart. Boolossus.jpg|Boolossus (Luigi's Mansion), the merger of 15 Boos. EM.jpg|The Elementium Monstrosity (Warcraft) is the abominable fusion of the Ascendent Council. Amalgamation KND.png|The Amalgamation (Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.), the fusion of Captain Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Common Cold, and the Toilenator. Chaos H.png|Oracle has become Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) after having fused with him, essentially becoming his human vessel/form. Aurum Pyrrhon.jpg|Aurum Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus: Uprising), the merger of Pyrrhon and the Aurum Brain. Shiny_RoboBowser.jpg|Shiny RoboBowser (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam), the merger of Bowser, Paper Bowser, and several of Paper Bowser's minions. GiantWeegee.jpg|Giant Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team), the result of numerous Luiginoids merging with Dreamy Luigi. Babyhatchi.jpg|Baby Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of Baby and Hatchiyack. Clock-La.jpg|Clock-La (Sly 2: Band of Thieves), the fusion of Clockwerk and Constable Neyla. Bayonetta_Omne.gif|Omne (Bayonetta 2) is the gestalt form of Jubileus, the Creator and Queen Sheba summoned together into a single form. Literature AM.png|AM (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream) came into being when one of three international supercomputers became sentient and absorbed the other two, becoming a supercomputer so powerful it can control reality to its whims. Films Brundlefly.jpg|After being fused with a housefly on the molecular-genetic level during a teleportation test, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gradually transformed into the mutated, asymmetrical Brundlefly. Western Television Darkliptor.jpg|Darkliptor (Power Rangers in Space)/Giga Guirail (Denji Sentai Megaranger), the fusion of Darkonda/Guirail and Ecliptor/Yugande. Legion 2.png|Legion (Red Dwarf) assimilates the combined minds and traits of anyone who enters his institute. Other Prillin.png|Prilin (Dragon Ball), the hypothetical fusion of Piccolo and Krillin. Shadic.jpg|Shadic (Nazo Unleashed), the fusion of Sonic and Shadow. Mecha_Sonic_SMBZ.jpg|Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) is the result of Mecha Sonic fusing with three other Sonic robots. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries